


Pride Paradise

by No_oN (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And thats ok, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, chat fic, multiple chats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/No_oN
Summary: Adrien: Hey guys. How’s it going?nino😎: ew bro u type like my gramma. also change ur nameAdrien: But your name is Nino.nino😎: ok but mine has a cool emoji
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

3:28 am

  
Adrien added nino😎, coffecake, and clumsykid to chat. 

Adrien named the chat **pride flag friends**

Adrien: None of us are straight right?

coffecake: not straight but sleepy

nino😎: not even a little

clumsykid: why did i let alya name me this

clumsykid: also yea not straight

coffecake: I like the chat name sunshine. ur name, not so much 

Adrien changed name to sunshine

sunshine: better?

coffecake: much

nino😎: lets follow my girls lead and sleeeeep

clumsykid: ok boomer

clumsykid changed name to moonbeam

coffecake: aww they match. sunshine and moonbeam

moonbeam: 🙄 goodnight children

nino😎: but arent u younger than all of us

moonbeam: I SAID GOODNIGHT

sunshine: ooh snappy

moonbeam: u know we have school together right  
moonbeam: u r not safe

nino😎: oof better do what she says my man

sunshine: oki night even tho it’s technically morning

☟︎☟︎☟︎☟︎☟︎☟︎☟︎☟︎☟︎☟︎☟︎☟︎☟︎☟︎☟︎☟︎☟︎☟︎☟︎☟︎☟︎

coffecake added miraculous class to new chat

coffecake named the chat **pride paradise for everyone**

rosehasthorns: we all knew everyone in the class isnt straight

coffecake: all except sunshine here

sunshine: i asked cuz i didnt want to offend anyone

skatergurl: aww lil sunshine looking out for everyones feelings

coffeecake: only i can call him that

sunshine: i never approved of that

coffecake: since when do i do what u say

monkeyking: since when do u do what anyone says

coffeecake: so tru

maxfacts: u listen to what other people have to say approximately 0.02 percent of the time 

coffeecake: jeez max chill out with those facts

maxfacts: have u read my name

queenbee: nobody has read your name because its utterly ridiculous!

moonbeam: of course it is chloe

queenbee: I don’t recall asking for ur opinion du pain cheng

coffeecake: and nobody asked for urs

loyalservant: her opinion is very valuable alya

queenbee: unlike yours u nosy journalist

coffeecake: well because of this nosy journalist we have several theories with evidence of who ladybug is

moonbeam: I have a very simple solution 

queenbee: and what is that du pain cheng

moonbeam removed queenbee from chat

loyalservant: well I’m leaving too!

loyalservant has left the chat

coffeecake: good riddance 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More shenanigans  
> Chloe returns *dun dun duuunn*  
> A new (not wanted) addition as well

11:50

coffeecake: mari r u coming to school today

moonbeam: no its the weekend..

coffeecake: 🤦🏾♀️ check ur calendar

moonbeam: 😱

coffeecake: and just when i thought u we’re doing better..

moonbeam: 😅 on my way

  
After School: **pride paradise for everyone**

nino😎: mari misses like the first part of the day

moonbeam: yea we know that 😒

sunshine: its not fairrrr

nino😎: that mari left u to third wheel me al?

sunshine: ..no

sunshine: its not fair that you can have a “normal” name

nino😎 changed name 🎧 

skatergurl: seriously dude

skatergurl: lets all change our names to emojis

skatergurl changed name to 🛹

coffecake changed name to ☕️  
  


monkeyking changed name to 🐵

maxfacts changed name to 🤓

moonbeam changed name to 🌙

sunshine changed name to 🌞

🌙: ewwww

☕️: so creepy

queenbee joined chat

loyalservant joined chat

🎧: y doe

☕️: how doe

queenbee changed name to 🐝

loyalservant changed name to 🙇🏾♀️   
  


🌙: at least they did the name thing..?

ivan changed name to ☠️  
  


Rose changed name to 🌹

juleka changed name to 🥀

mylene changed name to 🌈

🌙: is that it?

vixen changed name to 🦊

🌙: is that

🌙: pls don’t be..

☕️: sry grl I thought if she were here to y’all could get along

🌙 left chat

🌞: maybe Lila could just leave

☕️: shut up sunshine  
  


🎧: 🤭

**Author's Note:**

> I promise there will be more pride laterrr


End file.
